The Grand Adventure of One Flynn Rider
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Rapunzel is having a hard time putting their daughter to sleep. So Eugene steps in and tells her a little tale. The tale of one Flynn Rider.


The Grand Adventure of One Flynn Rider

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I was dying to write this. I hope you all enjoy!

–

Rapunzel sighed as she bounced her daughter walking around the nursery. She simply would not go to sleep. And she was screaming endlessly. Rapunzel was pleading with her desperately after almost two hours of attempting to put the small child to sleep. "Come on sweetheart. Go to sleep. Please. For Mommy." But the child continued to scream.

Eugene could hear Rapunzel's pleas with their child and the tired desperation in her voice. He quietly entered the room waiting for Rapunzel to notice him. She turned around still bouncing the child and jumped when she saw Eugene. "Eugene you scared me!" She looked exhausted. But still perfect. Eugene couldnt help but smile a bit. Walking over to her he softly took their daughter out of her arms. "Go to bed."

She looked up at him with her large green eyes, shimmering with exhaustion and softly thanked him. She had no reason to. But she was just so grateful she would be able to go to bed. He softly kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

Once Rapunzel left the room Eugene sat in the chair in the corner of the room making his daughter face him, sitting in his lap. "Rosie why wont you go to sleep for mommy." But the little girl continued to cry. "Want Daddy to tell you a story?" Rosie nodded as she continued to wail. "Okay but I need you to stop crying. Can you stop crying for Daddy?" She nodded slowly stopping still whimpering.

Eugene adjusted how she was sitting in his lap and thought about it. "Okay, where to start. It was an ordinary day for adventurer Flynn Rider. Taking what he desired and not caring who he took from. But you see Rosie, Flynn Rider decided to take something he had never dared to take before. He was going to steal something very valuable from the king and queen, the crown of their only daughter. Now, this probably would not be such a terrible thing if the crown was not one of the most precious things in their lives. You see, their princess was missing. Someone had come in the middle of the night and snatched her away from them, never to be seen again. And the king and queen were left with a crown, an empty room, and a few memories of the short time they had with their beloved princess. But Flynn didn't care. He only cared about how much the crown was worth."

Rosie was staring at Eugene with bright eyes completely absorbed in his story. Just like Rapunzel. He sighed stopping the story and softly stroked her hair back. He didnt notice that Rapunzel was standing outside the door smiling softly as she listened in on his tale. "Story Dada." Eugene smiled softly, "Okay Ill continue. Now, Flynn stole the crown and ran, because the royal guard was coming after him. Determined to lock him away and return the crown. Flynn however, wouldn't let that happen. So he narrowly escaped the guard, and climbed up a tower he found deserted in the forest. Flynn entered the dark tower believing he was alone, but imagine his surprise when he was knocked out, with a frying pan of all things!"

Eugene smiled as giggles erupted from his daughter who pushed him to continue the story. He complied as Rapunzel held back laughter smiling.

"So Rosie, Flynn woke up tied to a chair only to find that he was imprisoned by hair. Long, golden hair that went on for feet and feet until finally, his eyes found the face of the owner. The owner of the hair was hiding in the dark, wielding her weapon of choice-the frying pan- and threatening Flynn Rider. Now Flynn Rider wasn't afraid of anything so he demanded to know who was his captor. And out of the dark comes this beautiful woman, with porcelain skin and large green eyes and a small little nose with freckles dancing across it." As he said this he softly stroked the freckles that danced across Rosie's face. "Flynn was surprised. He was being held captive by a woman! And the woman had the audacity to try and negotiate with him. Now Rosie do you remember the crown that Flynn had earlier stolen?" Rosie nodded.

"Well the woman with the long golden hair had taken the crown from him, and hid it! She told him that he could only receive the crown if he were to do one thing for her. If he were escort her out of her tower and into the town surrounding the castle. Now, you see every year the royal family lit lanterns on one day. The birthday of the princess. And coincidentally the birthday of the princess fell on the same day of the girl who was holding Flynn captive. She had always wanted to see these lanterns as they went up into the sky, but her mother was protective and forbade her from ever leaving the tower and going into the world. But the girls mother was gone, and Flynn was her chance. Well Flynn desperately wanted the crown back so he agreed."

Eugene looked down at Rosie and saw her eyes drooping as she softly fell into him. He picked her up and laid her in her crib softly stroking her hair. She turned and whined softly, "Dont stop dada." Eugene smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "I promise. Ill finish telling you tomorrow. Go to sleep Rosie." She yawned softly and curled up. Eugene smiled and left her, leaving the room. Only to find Rapunzel standing outside the door smiling softly. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed also?" She came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mm but I want you to finish the story also." He smiled and pulled her close. "Now, I do believe you know how that grand adventure of flynn rider ends." She softly laid her head on his chest. "Mm refresh my memory." He stroked her short brown hair softly and smiled, "Okay. The brave girl with golden long hair sacrifices her freedom in an attempt to save Flynn Rider, but he simply wont allow it, and he cuts her hair which possesses magical qualities, destroying her efforts to save him. Flynn dies, but the girls love for Flynn saves him. And they live happily ever after." Rapunzel smiled tiredly, "Mm I love you Eugene." "I love you too Rapunzel."


End file.
